Our Summer
by hosergirl2u
Summary: When a new girl comes into Landon's life he must share the sad and painful story of him and Jamie's short life. Pls R&R! (If you love A Walk To Remember as much as I do(if thats possible, aka:obsessed)then you'll LOVE this!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own A Walk To Remember, or Landon and Jamie. I don't own Shane West even though I wish I did own it. It is my favorite movie, and he is my favorite actor though.  
  
POV: Landon Carter  
  
A/N: Please remember that Jamie will live in Landon's heart forever as you read this.  
  
Our Summer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Landon lay on his bed, gazing out the window at the North Carolina sky. Back home after a long 4 years of medical school he had no idea what to do with himself. He was still just as handsome (lol) talented, and sweet, but the town brought back sweet memories. Memories of the girl that changed his life. Jamie Sullivan. To him Jamie was like a ray of sunshine, that faded away and became a thunder cloud. After she had left him, it seemed his life had no meaning. No reality. No point. He closed his eyes, and thought back to the first time he saw her. Truly saw her. Not their first glance, but at the play-when he realized her inner and outer beauty. She was his angel-and always would be. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood, taking a moment to gaze at the photo taken of them at their wedding. She had been so beautiful that day. Her long white dress, and soft brown hair. He didn't remember her sickness, he remembered her life-her song. He remembered that special summer that they had spent-in each other's arms. He changed his clothes and headed downstairs. "I'm going out Mom," he yelled his tone soft. Ever since Jamie had left him everybody had felt they needed to be gentle around him. Like he was fragile and would break at the smallest touch. He frowned and rubbed his forehead, pausing to grab his coat.  
  
"Landon? Oh my god, Landon Carter! How are you doing?"  
  
Landon turned at the sound of his name. A pretty girl, with short brown hair stood before him, greeting him. He scanned his memory, trying desperately to remember this girl. "Lauren right? How are you?" He remembered her now. She had hung with his crowd. Pretty much a wannabe. In fact, he figured she had been the one to help print out those horrid photos of Jamie.  
  
"I'm great, and I'm…very…sorry."  
  
"It's ok. It's been a long time…I'm still trying to figure out if she's really gone."  
  
A sad look came over Lauren's pretty face, and her smile turned to a depressing frown. "Not only for her death, but for the life I helped destroy. I'm so terribly sorry for the photo, the teasing and taunting, everything me and the others did to make Jamie's life a nightmare."  
  
Landon cringed at the sound of her name. So she had helped. He'd figured. "It's…well I can't say it's ok, it's far from that, but I'll try my best to forget-forget all the pain you caused her," he replied, choking on the last word.  
  
"Oh Landon-I am sorry, and I'll make it up to you-somehow. I promise. Just then a pretty girl with a blonde, Jennifer Ansiton, triangle cut cam up behind Lauren. She ran her fingers through her long blonde locks and chocolate brown highlights. Her large blue eyes twinkled. Landon seemed intrigued for a moment, then shook his head, as if to shake away the attraction. It wasn't right. Not to Jamie-his girl.  
  
"And who is this ball of suga," she asked, a sexy grin appearing on her lips.  
  
"Um, Landon Carter," Lauren replied, blushing. "Landon this is my cousin, Emily Wood."  
  
"Nice to meet you Emily," he smiled.  
  
"You too. Hey, why don't you come out with me tonight? I was looking for a movie escort."  
  
"I don't know-I'm pretty busy."  
  
"Oh pretty please! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Well ok," he added weakly, trying to make himself smile, in spite of his action.  
  
"Great! Meet me at the theater at 6."  
  
Landon watched her and Lauren walk away, his heart dropping. I'm so sorry Jamie, he thought. So, so sorry baby. He frowned and thought again, back to his days with his love.  
  
  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
"Landon? Landon are you even listening to me?" Landon and Emily were sitting on her porch, together, talking about Emily's favorite bands. It had been 3 weeks since that day at the store, and they had been hanging out since then. They were becoming good friends, and his attraction to her was limited.  
  
"Sorry Em, just daydreamming."  
  
She laughed and sat back, satisfied. "Landon, do you like me?"  
  
"Of course I like you, why else would I be here," he laughed.  
  
"No Silly, I mean LIKE me. As in are you attracted to me?"  
  
"N-no Emily not that way."  
  
She gasped, a frown on her lips. Then she smiled and laughed. "You're teasing. Oh Landon," she added playfully hitting him.  
  
"No Emily," he tried to get out, but he couldn't finish. She was already pushing her mouth to his. She pushed him onto the bench, roughly.  
  
He pushed her off, taken aback, an angry frown on his face.  
  
"Landon? Oh you jerk! I thought you liked me Landon! Now I realize your just scum. Pure scum."  
  
She took off and ran inside, anger in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Lauren, Oh my god, you hooked me up with such a loser!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Landon! He wouldn't even kiss me, oh my god, is he gay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He pushed me off, so I called him scum," she laughed. "Aren't ya proud?"  
  
"Oh Emily."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"WHAT girl? You postal on me?"  
  
"Emily Landon's not interested like that. I'm afraid you've made a terrible mistake."  
  
"What did I do," she laughed.  
  
"A few years back in our senior year, Landon fell in love with this girl."  
  
"So? They broke up. Big deal it happens."  
  
"No Emily they didn't break up. She had cancer. She died Emily."  
  
"Uh, oh, I mean…Oh my god…"  
  
"Yes that's right. Why don't you ask the scum about her. Maybe he could teach you a little."  
  
"Lauren I had know way of knowing…"  
  
"Yes? Well you do now." Emily was welcomed by the click of the dial tone.  
  
She walked outside to find Landon still on her porch, his face in his hands.  
  
"Landon," she asked softly.  
  
"What," he asked harshly.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't know. Can-can you tell me about her?"  
  
Landon gazed past her shoulder, tears in his eyes. "Yes, I guess," he replied sighing.  
  
She sat back, not knowing she was in for the saddest tale of her life. 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2/ The Beginning  
  
Landon took a deep breath, tears already brimming in his eyes. "Go ahead," Emily encouraged him softly.  
  
"Well Jamie was the priest's daughter," he began, hating the word was. Like she wasn't important anymore…far from the truth.  
  
"Yes, and."  
  
"Well she was…how do I put this…a geek. Basically she had barely any friends, volunteered to tutor kids in math, stared a leading role in the school play, and had 1 sweater all year."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yes. Wow is right. She was fabulous beyond words."  
  
"Wait, I don't understand. If she was so dorky, why'd you hook up? And why was she so 'great'?"  
  
"Well that's just the thing. It was…unexpected. One night me and some friends…old friends…went out. We screwed this guy we knew up pretty bad. Basically the result of a sick joke. Anyways, I took the blame, and I ended up having 2 punishments."  
  
"That's all? What?"  
  
"Starring in the new spring production, and helping tutor math students."  
  
Emily let out a shrill laugh. "So you met her at those dorkfests?"  
  
"Yes, and I had to um, ask for help on my lines. I was a terrible actor."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Ya, well she made me promise…" he said tears peaking at the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Promise what?"  
  
"Not to…fall in love with her."  
  
Emily laughed. "You mean she just came out and said it like that?"  
  
"Yes. I thought it was weird at the time, but she proved me wrong. Now I understand what she meant."  
  
"So, um what happened?"  
  
"Well we started talking. She helped with my lines, and then there was the play. Man, she was so beautiful."  
  
"Can you tell me about it?"  
  
"Sure. Without Jamie I have all the time in the world. But can we stop for today? There's still a lot to tell and I'm tired. Funny, how it seems I only spent a little less then a year with her, it seems I have the memories to fill a lifetime."  
  
"Yes," she replied softly. "Go ahead Landon. Can I meet you at your house tomorrow, at say…10?"  
  
"Eleven. Oh and Emily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Getting into this story…I just want to let you know. Just because Jamie's gone, doesn't mean I want any relationships. I mean, sure I like you, but not that way…I don't know if I'll ever like anyone that way again. Ever. I don't want to."  
  
The last part came out a whisper, and Emily shuddered, despite the hot summer air. "I know Landon. And I'm so sorry about earlier. I had no idea…"  
  
"It's ok," he said a faraway look in his eyes. "I didn't want to scare you off. It's just I can't let her go."  
  
"Yes, but you'll have to one day Landon," she said as gently as she could.  
  
"I know. Just hopefully no time soon," he said, wiping away the tears about to spill. "Also, I hope we can be friends. I can at least give you that."  
  
"I'd love to be your friend Landon…"  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Landon Carter. Ok well go ahead home," she said smiling.  
  
"Bye," he said smiling sadly.  
  
~Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I know you don't want Landon with another girl…me neither. Trust me it's not happening. Well keep the reviews coming and I'll post chapter 3, so we can keep the story going. So sad! Well thanks again.~ 


	3. Have To Have Her

Chapter 3/Had To Have Her  
  
Landon woke up to the sound of footsteps in the hall. "Mom," he yelled gruffly, half awake.  
  
"Nope. Guess again." Emily pushed open the door and walked in. "Hey."  
  
"Ever heard of knocking," he asked angrily.  
  
She laughed and ruffled his hair.  
  
He picked up a t-shirt, shorts, boxers, socks, and a towel and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey where are you going," she yelled towards the hall.  
  
"The shower. I'll be out in a minute," he yelled back, rolling his eyes. As he stepped into the shower he realized something. This was the first time any girl besides Jamie, and his mother of course, had seen him wake up. He shuddered, more wonderful thoughts of waking up beside Jamie in the mornings popping into his head. Even Belinda hadn't been there in the morning. He striped off his clothes and stepped into the steamy shower, turning the water as hot as it would get. He needed to relax before he started talking about Jamie. It definitely was not easy. He turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping the towel around him and drying off. He slipped into his clean change of clothes and hurried to his room. He walked in and saw Emily, sitting on the side of his bed, the photo of him and Jamie at the wedding in her hands. He stepped up behind her, taking the photo from her. He gazed at Jamie, his heart pounding.  
  
"She was…beautiful," Emily replied softly. She patted the bed, and he sat down next to her, gaining his composure.  
  
"Where did we leave off," he murmured.  
  
"You-you had just started taking acting classes."  
  
"Oh yes, well like I said I was a terrible actor, and Jamie had to help me with my lines."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well I guess I saw something in her. She was smart, talented, beautiful, funny, kind…everything a guy could possibly ask for. I just didn't see it until the night of the production. I remember the only thing I could focus on was how embarrassing it all was. Playing the lover of the school geek in front of all my jock/cheerleader friends. It seemed unbearable until…"  
  
"Until what," she asked softly.  
  
"Until Jamie came out. She was so beautiful that night. Her hair was all crimped and curled and her dress…it was violet-blue," he said closing hid eyes, smiling at the memory, still fresh in his mind. "She sang this song- Only Hope. It was…miraculous. Her voice was like and angel's. Then after that we kissed. It was part of the play of course, but it was still beautiful. I felt everything at the time. All the fireworks, music, sparklers, everything a kiss to your true soul mate requires. After that I still hung around her. Then one night, I got up the courage to ask her out. She turned me down. I figured heck, what does she owe a guy like me? She made a good choice. So then she told me…her Dad…he was too strict…he wouldn't let her date."  
  
"Oh wow."  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "She was his only thing left. All he wanted to do was make sure he kept it."  
  
Emily and him sat there on the bed. Landon felt uncomfortable. It was an awkward moment, but they managed to pull out of it.  
  
"So, what happened next," Emily asked, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Well I went to her Dad to ask. There was only one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He hated me."  
  
For some reason Emily found this hilariously funny, and started cracking up. It was when she saw the look in Landon's eyes that the laughter faded, and her eyes became dull. "Go ahead," she encouraged him blushing.  
  
"Ya, well he finally said yes. Jamie was thrilled. The thing she didn't know was what I had to do for him to agree."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Get down on my hands and knees and confess every sin I had ever committed before God."  
  
"Oh wow," she replied, the astonishment shining in her eyes.  
  
Landon turned away, expecting to see mock laughter, but instead he saw something else. Admiration. He smiled and continued. "So, before I took her out I bought her this new pink sweater. She looked fabulous in it," he said his eyes looking glassy.  
  
"So where'd you go on your date?"  
  
"Well…" he hesitated. He hated to tell Emily Jamie's list of plans and dreams, and all the memories, private memories, that they had shared, but he knew he had to, to make his tale complete. "Well see Jamie had this list- of things to do, dreams to make come true. All her wishes and goals. One of her goals was to get a tattoo," he laughed. "She couldn't do that, being the preacher's daughter, so we went to dinner, and later I took her took my car and put on one of those stick on ones." He couldn't bring himself to share the intimate details. Like how beautiful she had looked, sitting there, with the lake creating a glow off her hair, or how she had been positively shimmering and glowing with happiness.  
  
"So what were the other goals," she asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, she wanted to be in 2 places at once."  
  
Emily looked confused. "How did you do that," she wondered aloud.  
  
"I took her to the state line and had her put a foot on one side and a foot on the other. Pretty clever eh?"  
  
"Yes, actually it is Landon. Very…thoughtful."  
  
"Well we spent the rest of the night together. It was great, just talking, and having a good time."  
  
"Well what else happened?"  
  
"That's a tale for tomorrow. Remember, there's still 2 other goals."  
  
"Ok. Can I come by tomorrow morning, about this time?"  
  
"I can do better. Come by around 8 and we can catch dinner. I'll finish a little more about it."  
  
"Cool. I like nothing more then going to dinner with close friends," she laughed, smiling.  
  
They said goodbye, and Emily finally let Landon have time alone…time to collapse on his bed in tears. 


	4. Dreams

Chapter 4/Dreams  
  
"Landon? Hey let's go." Landon and Emily climbed into his car, and headed towards Le Fonte Café, a popular Italian restaurant in Beaufort. They drove in silence, but Emily could tell by the pained look on Landon's face that he was thinking about Jamie. He parked the car, and they headed inside, still not saying a word. They were led to their table, and Landon started talking as soon as they sat down.  
  
"Her other goals…well she wanted to have a star named after her. She loved astronomy…we loved astronomy. We used to lay out at night and just watch the stars; it was always so romantic…one of our special moments. Then one day I went to The NSRA and got a star named Jamie…just like she always wanted."  
  
"The NSRA," Emily asked him quietly.  
  
"National Star Registration of America," he answered knowingly.  
  
"So how did you tell her?"  
  
"Well I didn't think just telling her would be special, I figured I had to show her to make it special."  
  
Emily nodded. "Right, and…"  
  
"Well that night when we were lying out, when she asked what star I wanted to see I said Pluto, which by the way rises in the early morning…around dawn. She just shook her head and told me that we couldn't because it didn't rise until 4:30 or 5 am. So I pulled up my backpack and pulled out all the essentials for an all-nighter. Coffee, and 2 blankets."  
  
"Why two? Wasn't 1 enough," she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"No, one for Jamie and one for myself," he explained quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Emily looked confused.  
  
"Jamie used to tease me…tell me she wasn't seducible. I figured I had to take things slow with her. Make sure she didn't listen to her dad's 'guys like Landon expect things Jamie' and trust me. So we waited. We kissed some, but we never did more. Cuddling was big…she used to fall asleep on my shoulder…in the later days," he said, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"So what happened after that," she asked.  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am, what can I get you tonight," a young waitress asked politely. She was young and pretty, but Emily couldn't help but notice that Landon didn't even glance her way.  
  
"I'll have a glass of water and Fille Minion," Landon replied briefly.  
  
"Certainly, and you miss?"  
  
"I'll have…a Shirley Temple and a salad with French dressing."  
  
"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks."  
  
They waited for a moment until the waitress returned. Emily sipped her red drink, pausing to playfully swirl her maraschino cherry around on her tongue, gazing at Landon over the table. The flicker of the candle made shadows on his face, and despite the darkness she could tell he was crying.  
  
"What happened next," she asked him again, more softly this time.  
  
"Well we lay awake in each other's arms and watched for the stars to come up. Right after we spotted Pluto I pointed out the star and gave her the document proving it…she was so thrilled."  
  
"Oh I bet. I wish I had a guy like that to do something for me," she said hinting.  
  
"Well after that we were practically inseparable. Always doing things and talking. I hit one of the best friends I had in the world in the face over her. See, my old crowd had a major problem with us being together…especially Dean."  
  
Emily cringed at the name and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked. "I-I dated him. For a few months. I thought he loved me…turns out he thought I would be 'easy' and he dumped me when I wouldn't…well ya know."  
  
"Yes, I know to well. Dean always used girls. It was his vice. One of the many," he mumbled.  
  
Emily had to smile at that and shrugged. "How did Belinda take it?"  
  
"She didn't. She absolutely couldn't stand the fact that I chose Jamie over her, so she printed all these horrible, rotten, incredibly fake pictures of Jamie. It was terrible. She spread the all over the school and created these nasty rumors. It wasn't like she didn't have help though," he added, throwing a nasty glance Emily's way.  
  
Emily sighed and shrugged again. "I know Lauren was in on those things. It's just I think she had a crush on you and wanted to make you believe those things," she said blushing.  
  
Landon blushed himself and paused for a moment. "How did you know about Belinda?"  
  
"Lauren. She hated her. Oh my god she was so envious of that terrible girl."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because Belinda had you silly."  
  
"No. No Belinda never had me. She thought she did, but I never loved that girl, at least not how I loved Jamie. I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I love my girl."  
  
Emily frowned sadly. She noticed he had said love instead of loved. The poor guy was still head over heels for the lucky girl. How can you love a ghost, she wondered.  
  
"I'm sure you can but Jamie's not a ghost she's an angel…she was when she was alive to," he said to her frowning.  
  
"Oh my god, I said that out loud," she asked a blush creeping up her neck.  
  
"Obviously," he answered nodding. The waitress returned again with their food and they didn't talk for a while, engrossed in their food. After a few more minutes of picking at his food Landon pushed it aside and sat back. Emily frowned but didn't comment on his lack of eating. Am I upsetting him that much, she wondered to herself.  
  
"So, what did you do?"  
  
Landon looked bewildered. "What do you mean what did I do, I stuck up for her! I love her!" He looked stunned at the thought of doing anything else.  
  
"I know. I'm saying after the whole friends fight."  
  
"Jamie and me just hung out. We were perfectly intent on just being together. Sometimes we didn't even talk. I even started going to church regularly just to hear her sing," he said, smiling at the memory.  
  
"When did she…you know tell you."  
  
Landon frowned, deep lines increasing on his forehead. His eyes refilled with tears and he sighed, a deep, troubled sigh. God I miss her so much, he thought to himself. He must really miss her, she thought to herself.  
  
"Well one night we were out together. I was still astonished over how much she'd gotten me to do. Like talk to my dad again, go to church, and even go dancing. We were on our way home when she stopped me in the street. He gulped at the memory.  
  
"I'm sick Landon."  
  
"Really? Well I could take you home now."  
  
"No Landon, I'm sick…I have…Leukimia. Cancer. We found out two years ago."  
  
"No. Not you Jamie, your perfectly healthy."  
  
"I-I was. I just got word from the doctor. It's back Landon. It's back to get me."  
  
"Why-why didn't you tell me," he sputtered, still in complete shock.  
  
"Because…because of this!! I didn't want you to treat me like a freak! Like I'm made of glass! Like I'll break at the softest touch! I just wanted to be normal Landon, and I was…for awhile." She had then fled, leaving a shocked, tearful Landon alone in the alley.  
  
"Oh my…" Emily replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes, and reached over the table to grab Landon's tear-soaked hands. He gratefully excepted, and stood up, wiping his eyes. They paid the bill and hurried to get Emily home. "Well goodbye Landon. Thanks for the lovely evening."  
  
"Yes, it was fun."  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow," she asked, refering to the next morning, Saturday.  
  
"No, I promised Eric I'd go up to SC for the weekend. Can we talk Monday?"  
  
"Sure," she replied, slightly hurt. "Night." She kissed him on the cheek, squeezed his shoulder and hurried off. 


	5. Thoughts Interrupted

Chapter 5/Thoughts Interrupted  
  
Landon woke startled on Monday morning to the sound of the phone beside his bed. He groaned and sat upright, rubbing his eyes viciously.  
  
"Yea," he asked, annoyed at the early caller.  
  
"Landon, hey how was your trip," a familiar female voice asked.  
  
He groaned again and let his head fall back onto his pillow. Lauren. Gee why can't these people leave me alone, he wondered crudely. "Lauren, It was fun but I'm still sort of tired from it, can I get back to you later toda- ," he was cut off by Lauren's shrill interruption.  
  
"Listen Landon do you like Emily or not?"  
  
"Huh?" He rolled his eyes and laughed out loud. "Of course I like her." Why else would I be spending so much time with her, he thought laughing again, this time to himself.  
  
Emily laughed at him this time, dryly. He could practically sense the irritated sarcasm in her voice. "I know you like her stupid, I mean like her like her. Like date her like her." She paused, as if she was considering whether she did the right thing or not.  
  
"Lauren, I've explained to her numerous times, my heart belongs to Jamie. I have no interest in any other woman whatsoever."  
  
Lauren sighed loudly on the other line, obviously ticked. "Fine Landon. Listen I know you've told her. She has nothing to do with this, but it's been like 5 years. I know you cared about her but I think it's about time to get over it already." She hung up the phone, slamming it down on the receiver.  
  
Landon collapsed back against his mound of pillows, tears stinging in his eyes, the harsh reality of Lauren's words irking him sharply. He knew that her words had somewhat of a meaning, but he was still grieving. Couldn't people understand that? But he knew the truth as well as they did. He wasn't recovering any faster. Even Reverend Sullivan had remarried last year. He was the only person left in the town that was still always grieving over the loss of Jamie Sullivan and he knew if he didn't start dating again he might never stop.  
  
"Riiiiiiing." The phone rang again, once more interrupting Landon's thoughts. It was now 2:00 pm on Monday evening. He'd been lying there all day, trying to make some sense of the situation, but he just couldn't bring himself to forget her. But he knew he didn't have to do that to move on like everybody else. He had to forgive Jamie for leaving him and try to put her away, in a special place in his heart like everyone else…if only he knew how.  
  
"Hello?" He picked up the phone on the 3rd ring.  
  
"Landon? Hey I'm SO sorry about what Lauren said…it wasn't right. I wish I could take her words back somehow. Are you alright?" Emily sounded genuinely sorry on the other line.  
  
"It's ok Em," he replied sadly. "In fact Lauren sort of got me thinking. I realize it has been five years. I need to start getting out again. In that case, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure," Emily said sounding surprised. "We can finish more of your story."  
  
"No, we can't talk about Jamie and me on our date," he said laughing awkwardly.  
  
"No, no I want to."  
  
"Ok, it's a date then?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Oh and Emily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't be alarmed if I seem a little cold sometimes. This is going to be hard for me. I have to take it slow."  
  
"Sure I understand. Pick me up at 8?"  
  
"Ok I'll see you then."  
  
"I'm anxious already."  
  
Landon hung up the phone and frowned slightly, pondering whether he was making a major mistake or not.  
  
A/N: I hate this!! Lol but Jamie will NOT be forgotten I won't let that happen. I promise so don't freak out readers, thanks. 


	6. Dinner

Chapter 6/Dinner  
  
Emily sat nervously across from Landon. What's my problem, she thought to herself. Landon's my dream guy…why am I so anxious? She sighed and put on a fake smile, leaning across the table towards him. "Go ahead," she said encouragingly.  
  
Landon took a deep breath as he gazed across the neatly covered table at Emily. "Well, where did I leave off," he asked, pausing to smile nervously.  
  
"Um you had just told me that she told you, about her, you know cancer."  
  
He winced at the word. Before Jamie he hadn't really thought much of it. Now he knew the truth…it was a torture chamber. A killer of young in love girls that guys loved. Then something else occurred to him…before Jamie. What had he been before her? Nothing. He'd been a pure joke, striving for a little attention. Who knew, maybe he still was. All he knew was that from the moment Jamie Sullivan had walked onto that stage and into his life everything had changed for the better. He had changed. Any so-called life that he had known before was instantly gone at the soft touch of a young sick girl. He felt an aching pain deep down as he thought of her…her soft brown hair and bright deep eyes. Her gentle voice and tiny hands and petite figure. He missed her more every second.  
  
"Landon?"  
  
"Oh yes, sorry. After she um told me, we didn't talk. For some reason she seemed to think I hated her…she was so wrong." His eyes misted with tears at the thought of beautiful Jamie, crying because of a keyword…him.  
  
Emily nodded in encouragement, taking his hand in hers.  
  
Landon remembered Jamie's soft touch and the way her eyes always sparkled…Emily's were this dull dark color, sort of broading. He snapped back to reality and scolded himself mentally. "Then we sort of kept our distance…until of course I found my own way to tell her how I felt…when she got to sick to stay mad. We used to sit and lay together, she'd fall asleep on my shoulder and I'd read and sometimes sleep too…I remember this one morning, it was raining really hard, we were together with her head on my shoulder on a bench…"  
  
"Landon," "Hmm?" "I wanted to ask you something." "Sure what?" "Well I was wondering…will you promise me something?" "Um yes, sure anything." "Ok, promise me that after I'm gone you'll move on. Promise me you won't mourn constantly." "Jamie, I told you, we're not going to talk like that." "Landon…please do this for me. Just promise me this." "Ok Jamie, I promise." "And please, promise me 1 more thing. Please, even after you marry and have babies and become a doctor…please don't forget me. Don't let them forget me," she whispered, laying her head back on his shoulder. Before he could respond she was sound asleep again, snoring slightly, in a peaceful slumber. "I promise Jamie. Forever and ever." He sank down on the bench snuggling her closer. Just moments from sleep he heard her small voice… "I Love you Landon Carter. Always, forever and ever." He smiled, squeezed her shoulder, and fell asleep.  
  
"Oh Landon," Emily said, pulling him across the table, wiping tears gently off his face. "Landon, that's so incredibly sweet," she said, and before he knew it her lips were on his. He tried to pull back, but she had this needy feeling. Like she'd been waiting to do that for so long. She finally broke off, and smiled softly, glancing to see his reaction.  
  
No, he thought. It isn't right. Seconds later I was remembering Jamie and now I'm kissing another girl? No. He jumped up and ran from the table, leaving a stunned, disappointed, guilty Emily at the table.  
  
Landon woke up at home under his covers. He glanced at the clock. It was 11 already. He groaned and sat up, remembering the night's earlier events. He picked up the phone, pulling himself out of bed. He dialed Emily's number and heard her familiar voice on the other line. "Emily…I just called to say I'm so sorry about this afternoon. I had no right…I wanted it just as badly, it's just I miss her so much…"  
  
Emily was silent on the other end for what seemed like hours to Landon. "It's ok…I moved to fast. Want to meet? At the cyber café around the corner? We could have a coffee and talk more…about her."  
  
"Sure, see you in 10."  
  
Landon struggled into his jeans again and ran to his car, hurrying to the shop. Emily was early, sitting in a nearby booth quietly sipping a cappuccino. He could help thinking how pretty she looked sitting there with her blonde, triangle cut hair pulled back in wisps and her brown highlights bringing out the sparkle in her bright blue eyes. Her complexion was fair and gentle…he couldn't help but allow his heart to skip a beat at her beautiful site. She glanced up at him and smiled, motioning for him to come join her.  
  
"Hello Emily," Landon said as he approached the booth. She patted the seat across from her and smiled again, this time the grin lighting up her whole face.  
  
"Hi Landon…you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ok. I figured something out though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about Jamie right now. We can finish the story in time, maybe in a few days, I can't stay, there's just something I have to do…"  
  
Emily stared at him quizzically, a tingle shooting up her spine. Could he be…? Nah.  
  
Before she could ask anything he leaned in and kissed her with all of his might, putting every emotion he'd had left into it. The kiss shot straight through her. There seemed to be some sort of energy between them. An attraction they just couldn't hide anymore. It wasn't something they could ignore any longer…and Landon didn't want to.  
  
A/N: This isn't the last chapter; I'll hopefully put a new 1 out soon. I didn't ever expect Landon and Emily to hook up, I know you all think he shouldn't disrespect Jamie, neither do I…we'll see what they have in store. 


End file.
